falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cryonics
Cryonics is the low-level temperature preservation of humans and animals in a suspended animation by slowing their vital functions, for the purposes of preserving them and keeping them alive for periods of time ranging from decades or even centuries until they are needed. Other purposes include safekeeping, or for keeping them alive for as long as possible while their brains are connected to an external expression device. History Before the Great War, Robert House and his company, as well as the Big Mountain Research Facility, are known to have produced technology within the cryogenic and cryonic field. Robert House extensively researched extending the human life, and created his own cryonic chamber that allowed the user to connect their brain pattern and consciousness to an external interface. Big Mountain produced hibernation chambers with similar purposes, however, the nature of their research into the field is unknown.Elijah's dialogue: "Big Empty's a treasure box, a scientific graveyard of Old World misery. Like the Sierra Madre... there's treasures there, sleeping. Some, awake. The Holorifle, the Saturnite alloy... the hologram technology, hibernation chambers, Securitrons, the collars... even the suits attached to those things stalking the Villa... that's only the surface of what's there." The United States Armed Forces experimented with cryonic technology as well, making the systems at the Raven Rock facility, and using cryonic chambers in the Sierra Army Depot. ''Fallout 2 The Sierra Army Depot dealt in the field of cryonics, with one example being their cryonic submergence of Dobbs in bio med gel. The Environmental Protection Agency made use of hibernation chambers, holding three subjects within each. These editions were large transparent tanks filled with ice cold water, that is filled and drained through a long serpentine pipe system. Fallout 3 Raven Rock - Super Mutant research.jpg RavenRockCryoFeralGhoul.png The Enclave's scientific personnel at the Raven Rock base in the Capital Wasteland have several rooms dedicated to stasis, and their prisoner restraints use the same systems. There are two different versions of the Raven Rock stasis chambers: a green chamber holding the subject in the center, and a transparent blue holographic/light-based/photonic resonance chamber. The systems in Raven Rock appear to be the most advanced systems of their kind currently known on Earth. These chambers have been used to preserve yao guai, deathclaws, super mutants, feral ghouls, and human prisoners. Whether these stasis chambers are built for long-term preservation on the scale of years is unknown. The same blue-light stasis technology is used in Fort Constantine's T-51b power armor storage room. Although unseen in-game, Vault 87 was meant to have been equipped with four stasis-chambers.Citadel terminal entries: ''"Non-Standard Equipment... Stasis Chamber (4)" Its history unknown, a liquid nitrogen-based weapon commonly known as a Cryolator could be easily constructed. ''Mothership Zeta Toshiro Kago stasis.jpg Alien thaw.png The alien civilization aboard ''Mothership Zeta made cryonics a core aspect of their invasion and their research. The longest known preservation of a subject aboard the ship was over 600 years. They worked by entirely sealing the subject and the chamber from the outside, and used freezing cold air to suspend the subject. When opening, the chamber would decompress and stabilize with outside air, and force the subject to drop to the floor. Furthermore, there was a second method of cryonics used by the aliens. In their dedicated cryo lab, during the ''Zeta'' Uprising, the Lone Wanderer could have frozen alien soldiers with the loose systems, thawing them into an ice block for a mere few seconds. Elliott Tercorien could have harnessed the energy to create cryo grenades and cryo mines, which exact the same effect on targets within the blast radius. ''Fallout: New Vegas The only instance of cryonic technology in the Mojave Wasteland is Robert House's cryonic preservation chamber in the Lucky 38. This is one of the only known instances of a cryonic chamber that links the subject's brain and consciousness with an external interface. It is an advanced piece of technology, linking Robert House to an external interface, from which he has access to large amounts of data from the Lucky 38's mainframe, as well as the ability to control his Securitrons. Opening the chamber, even for a second, will doom the subject to having only little more than a year left at life due to exposure to outside contaminants. House hopes that with the Courier's help, he will be able to make the same cryonic technology he uses available to other high-value individuals in the future. The only other instance of cryonic technology is at the hazmat testing ground in the Big Empty, for storing the hazmat suit Fallout 4 Vault 111, located in Boston, was built to observe the effects of suspended animation on unsuspecting test subjects for 180 days, and holds multiple cryosleep pods. They are first shown to the Sole Survivor pre-War, disguised as "decontamination" pods. The Sole Survivor was preserved for exactly 210 years, with their spouse and son being taken in the year 2227, 150 years in. All the other residents of the Vault perished by 2227, due to Conrad Kellogg not reactivating their life support, with Shaun being abducted as an infant by him for the Institute. Green stasis tanks are also seen holding super mutants in the FEV Lab in the Institute's Bioscience sector. Fallout Tactics Vault 0 kept pre-War geniuses in cryogenic stasis, by extracting their brains from their body and freezing them. They were then hooked up to the Calculator supercomputer, melding all of the identities of each connected brain into one. Van Buren The Boulder Dome in Denver was equipped with prototype military medical cryo tanks that had a very high malfunction rate, and before the Great War, scientists were frozen in sleeper tanks. Victor Presper continued to use the equipment during his time spent there. Notes * A rare side-effect of cryonic stasis is post-cryogenic syndrome. The condition results in the patient completely dissolving mere seconds after leaving stasis. * Cryonics and cryogenics are two distinctively different fields of science. Cryogenics is in fact the study of the production and behavior of materials at very low temperatures. Appearances Cryonic technology appears in ''Fallout 2, Fallout 3, its add-on Mothership Zeta, Fallout: New Vegas and its add-on Old World Blues, Fallout 4, and Fallout Tactics. It is also mentioned in the ''Fallout: New Vegas'' add-on Dead Money. Cryonic technology was also meant to appear in the canceled Van Buren. See also * Cryonics on Wikipedia. References Category:Technology